universalprotectioncouncilfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Note: You may be looking for Skywalker's grandson, Anakin Solo. Anakin Skywalker is a member of Section I: Jedi. ''He ran for President in the Organization Council Presidency twice. The first time he succeeded, and was elected President. The second time, he ended up only making it as Presidency Assistant of the OCP. However, the third time he made it up to Secretary, and once again elected as OCP Secretary. Then he ran out of terms to run for OCP Presidency. He is also a Representative of his section. He was added to this section as the Padawan in the male Master and Padawan pair, though he is a Jedi Knight now. Skywalker has Class A Security Clearance because he is a member of the UPC Government Council. Non-UPC Info Anakin Skywalker was a member of the Jedi High Council for a very short time. He was appointed by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, but very soon after, Palpatine was discovered to be a Sith Lord. Anakin was removed from the Council, and Palpatine from the Senate. Anakin has not been added to the Council since. However, he does hold the rank of Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, and the rank of Knight in the Jedi Order. He is a famous public hero for his service in the Clone Wars, and is still participating in that ongoing battle. He was trained by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and is currently training Padawan Ahsoka Tano. He is also presidency assistant of the Master Swordsman. His primary weapon is a blue-bladed lightsaber. Skywalker is the son of Hades and Shmi Skywalker, son-in-law of Jobal Naberrie and Ruwee Naberrie, brother-in-law of Sola Naberrie and Darred Janren, Uncle of Ryoo and Pooja, husband of Padme Amidala, the father of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo, the father-in-law of Han Solo and Mara Jade Skywalker, the grandfather of Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo, and Ben Skywalker, the step-brother of Owen Lars, Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo, the step-brother-in-law of Beru Lars, the Son-in-Law of Cliegg Lars, the nephew of Poseidon, Zeus, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera, and the ancestor of Cade, Kol, and Nat Skywalker. Anakin is also the cousin of Percy Jackson, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Hermes, Dionysus, and Hepheastus. Anakin is currently the mentor to his half-brother, Nico di Angelo, in the area of lightsaber combat. Organization Councils Skywalker is currently president of the Transportation Council, formerly known as the Pilots Council. He is also president of the Security Council. This is how he was able to run for the Organization Council Presidency. He is also representative of the Manufacturing Council, and because of that serves in the Council of Reps. He is planning on running for a presidency position in the Council of Reps. Skywalker is currently the Secretary of the OCP. Army Anakin is currently the Grand General of the Star Wars (SW) Pilots Army. He war formerly only a General, but was promoted when the rank of Grand General was first created. His former successive Commander, Ackbar, was recently promoted to Admiral without him being promoted, but only because he accepted that proposition. Anakin has had no other rank in his Army. He works directly under Admiral Ackbar, and is the direct commanding officer of Commanders Luke Skywalker and Saesee Tiin. Titles President (Security Council, Transportation Council, and Former OCP) Knight (Jedi Order) Jedi General (GAR) General (SW Pilots Army) Representative (Manufacturing Council and Section Rep) Presidency Assistant/PA (Former OCP) Secretary (OCP) Appearances *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (As Darth Vader)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (As Darth Vader)'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (As Darth Vader & Force Ghost)'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Jedi Quest Series'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Series'' *''Various Old Republic Era Books'' *''Various Clone Wars Books'' *''Various Rebellion Era Books'' *''Boba Fett Series'' *''Tales Series'' *''Various New Republic Era Books (As Force Ghost)'' *''New Jedi Order Series (As Force Ghost)'' Category:Section 1 Category:Jedi Category:Master Swordsman Category:Jedi High Council Category:Transportation Council Category:Security Council Category:House of Reps Category:SW Pilots Army Category:Manufacturing Council Category:Council of Reps Category:Government Council Category:Tatooine Category:Featured Article Category:Jedi Order Category:Human Category:Demigod Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:501st Legion Category:Torrent Company Category:War Council Category:Hades Cabin Category:Class A